The Doctor's Son
by Sociopathic-Timelord
Summary: Based off a Kink Meme prompt where House is Sherlock's father. I suck at summaries, but I would love if you give it a read and let me know what you think .
1. Change of Plans

"Where's House?"

Foreman was the first to look up from the case folder in front of him, his usual scowl taking its rightful place much like a king and his crown. Chase was the first to commit as usual as he flipped one of the papers, folding it back so that he could read it's back side. The Australian didn't seem worried or agitated like his companion. He welcomed this small absence.

"Probably out screwing some hooker or something…why should you care?"

"I don't. I just don't Cuddy breathing down our backs again."

Taub muttered something underneath his breath, clearly disagreeing with Foreman's excuse. Everyone had worked together long enough by now to realize Foreman's craving for power and just how fast he would leap upon it if the opportunity presented itself. The aging man ironically found House much more easier to work with and of course…less egotistical.

"It's not even past ten yet…I'd be worried if he was here. Chase is right. Besides we've got a case to work on remember? Dying woman brought in with signs of head trauma and an unexplainable tingling in her left hand."

"Could be from the head tramua..." injected Foreman quickly.

"Or you could be morons!"

House smirked at them as he limped into the room, sunglassed upon his face despite the cloudy weather outside. It wasn't something he minded. They made him look 'really really cool' after all. He was quick to take his usual seating at the head of the table, tossing his muddy sneakers upon it's glass surface without so much as an after thought.

"That's boring...Got a better one for you. Thirty-Five year old man collapses after being exposed to a ridculous amounts of chemicals, near malnurtion... and get this. This is the part you're going to love. Surving an explosion. Ready...Go."

"We've already got a case, House...beside it just sounds like exhaustion. Possible poisioning. That's not exactly the kind of cases you normal take."

Foreman leaned forward, studying his bosses face while Chase and Taub shared an uneasy look. Arguments with these two usually got ugly. Not on House's side of course. The older man simply made it very clear that he was the boss, he was in charge...and whatever he said goes. Like now for instance.

"Well this time I am...He'll be here in oh..." He lifted his hand, checking his watch. "Let's say...fifteen minutes. Let's make him comfortable, shall we? Those trips over the Pond can very draining. Now if you'll excuse me...the coffee machine in the Nurse's longue has my name written all over it. Well not literally...but I'm about to change that. Anyone got a marker I can borrow?"

The Team stared at him in disbelief as he pressed his lips together, giving a small disappointed shake of his head.

"Well that's no fun..."

They could only watch in cursoity and confusion as their boss hobbled off and down the hallway. Now a new question arose in their minds. Who was going to get the wonderful job of telling Cuddy...


	2. Tattling to the Boss

"Excuse me…let me just get this straight. House just came in and basically dropped his latest patient?"

Cuddy's voice was full of wariness, agitation, and enough exhaustion that she was sure to go gray before her time. Then again it was a wonder she hadn't been carted off to some mental facility with the crap that House pulled on a daily basis. This was sure to be the first of many. It was almost as if he lived simply to ruin her day and piss her off.

She gestured with her hand when she talked, pen still firmly clutched within her fingers. She had been filing some rather important paperwork when Foreman had barged in, ready to tattle as always. While she was grateful to be informed on House's coming and goings, she couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed by this man who wanted to be on top. No matter how he got there. Whether he wanted to believed or not in everyone's eyes, he was just like the man that he seemingly loathed.

House was just a bit easier to stand….

"That's exactly what he did, something about flying some new guy in and an explosion."

Foreman crossed his arms over his chest, the self-righteous voice that Chase hated pouring from his lips. He had been the first to volunteer to report this to his boss while the others sat around the table trying to figure out just what the hell just happened. Cuddy's fingers went to her temples massaging them lightly as she tried to ebb away the headache already starting to form there.

"I'll talk to him…see if I can …."

"It's already to late. The helicopter phoned in about ten minutes ago…they should be landing any second now."

"What? I was never informed of…..House signed the papers…"

He had done it again, hadn't he? Forged her name and with that given her not so legal permission for this to happen. What was it about this damn patient that made House want to risk everything? His job, her job. Their strange and twisted relationship. Damn it. Now she was curious too. She moved to grab her coat, standing and slipping it over her shoulders before moving towards the door without so much as a second thought towards the other man sitting in front of her desk.

"Wait. Where are you going…"

Well so much for that. She should have known she would never get away so easily. Turning back to Foreman, she forced a smile.

"I'm about to go find out what's so interesting about this patient…"


End file.
